Letterlove90 fanfictions/schaduwen in het maanlicht
Schaduwen in het maanlicht :::::::proloog Zonlicht scheen over de ver stromende rivier; bladkaal was eindelijk voorbij en de bomen kregen terug bladeren. De pollen zweefden in de lucht en waren duidelijk zichtbaar... In de verte zag je nog net vierboom en wat verder de konijnenheuvels van het Windteretorium. De jonge kitten dwaalde tussen de Zonnerotsen en wist niet waar hij zich bevond, hij keek achter zich en had geen idee waar naar toe te gaan. Toen hij voor het eerst terugkwam, zag alles er anders uit. Was moeilijk om alles te herkennen, het werd kouder en de wind woei hard. Waarom wist hij niet waar hij zich bevond, terwijl hij het eigenlijk wel wist... Totdat hij een stem hoorde... Je zal als wind door de bomen van het woud waaien, als de aarde, daverend door de natuur, maar ook als water, zo meelopend in de richting waar je naartoe wil en je zal als de bliksem, snel en donderend voortbewegen, jij bent de nieuwe opvolger... DonderClan :::::::hoofdstuk 1 Moskit! Moskit!... Moskit schoot wakker en zag daar dat Mistkit en Steenkit naast het nest lagen te stoeien, "Moskit kom je mee spelen?" Moskit deed zijn uiterste best om uit zijn nest te komen; en uiteindelijk lukte het hem, alleen niet op de manier hoe hij het gehoopt had... Daar lag hij dan, bovenop Mistkit en Steenkit. GA VAN ME AF!!! Riep Mistkit. En toen kwam hun moeder binnen. "Blauwvacht!":riep Taanvlek, die al kijkend naar de spelende kittens naar Blauwvacht toe liep. "Ik moet iets met je bespreken over de leerlingceremonie van de drie jongen, wie trek jij in aandacht voor het opleiden van deze drie?" Blauwvacht had daar totaal niet aan gedacht; Het duurde lang voordat er antwoord kwam. "Ik weet het niet, ik moet er nog over nadenken". "Zorg dat ik het optijd weet want deze drie zijn over 1 maan al 6 manen en moeten dan echt als leerling benoemd worden, want ik denk dat ze niet lang meer kunnen wachten"... Moskit, die het gesprek dus gehoord had, vroeg aan zijn moeder: "mag ik Maanpels als mijn mentor"? thumb|Mistkit, Moskit & SteenkitMaanpels was één van de gevordere krijgers maar had kennelijk nog geen leerling gehad. Ondanks dat ze een meisje was, had Maanpels er totaal geen moeite mee om zichzelf te verdedigen & ze was ten slotte ook een goede jager. Moskit had haar al een tijdje geobserveerd vanuit de kraamkamer en had grote bewondering voor haar. "Mischien moet jij ook indruk maken op haar, zodat ze jou wel wil als leerling". Die uitdaging nam Moskit aan... Al sinds dat ze de kittens kreeg had Blauwvacht een groot geheim, de drie kittens wisten niet wie hun vader was; eerlijk gezegd, de hele clan niet. hun vader was Eikenhart, een RivierClankrijger... Alleen door deze relatie aan te gaan met hem is alles alleen maar erger geworden... Sneeuwvacht en Blauwvacht hadden een Schaduwclanpatrouille opgemerkt in hun teretorium en waren ze achterna gegaan tot op het Donderpad. Sneeuwvacht was sneller en ging het donderpad op. En daar, net toen de SchaduwClanpatrouille de weg was overgestoken, lag ze dan, Sneeuwvacht, overeden door een Monster... En toen Blauwvacht dat had moeten aanzien, heeft gezworen dat ze alle familie die ze nog heeft, alleen nog maar zou beschermen... Blauwvacht had niets meer, alleen haar kittens nog...thumb|Sneeuwkit & Blauwkit later Sneeuwvacht en Blauwvacht Blauwvacht zinkte even weg totdat Mistkit alweer schreeuwde. "Mam, Steenkit heeft zijn poot verzwikt!" Blauwvacht rolde even met haar ogen. Het duurde niet zo lang of Spikkelpoot liep met een mond vol goudsbloem binnen,"ik hoorde kattekwaad?, Spinwolk heeft me gestuurd"... Spikkelpoot liep naar IJzelkit, die kloofjes op haar kussentjes van haar poten had. "Mooi stil blijven zitten"... Hoofdstuk 2 Het was ten vroegste van dageraad en Moskit werd langzaam wakker. Door al het bewegen en het stoeien met Mistkit en Steenkit was hij erg vermoeid, maar nu voelde hij zich terug fit voor de nieuwe dag. Mistkit en Steenkit werden ook wakker en begonnen meteen weer aan de dagelijkse routine, namelijk, als eerste aan de uitgang van de kraamkamer rennen, dan een jachtpartijtje op de bladeren, de meeste rondjes rond het nest lopen, en ten slotte, Taanvlek liggen irriteren... Het was allemaal heel voorspelbaar en dus niet moeilijk om het te kunnen zien aankomen. Maar eigenlijk keek hij liever hoe dat de krijgers op jacht vertrekken en hoe zij hun dag doorstaan. Moskit kon niet wachten om het zelfde te worden als hun, maar hij werd al snel afgeleid toen hij Maanpels zag. Ze strekte zich fel uit, en gaapte. Moskit probeerde het na te doen..."Wat ben jij nu aan het doen?!": vroeg IJzelkit. "Uuuuuuhhh... Niks hoor". IJzelkit keek hem raar aan. "Echt niet?" Maar voor dat hij het wist was ze al weer weg... Taanvlek wandelde naar de Hogesteen en kruiste Blauwvacht's pad. "Vlekstaart voor Mistkit, Maanpels voor Moskit, Lappenpels voor Steenkit..." Zei Blauwvacht kortaf tegen hem. "Begrepen..." Zei Taanvlek. "Laat alle katten die sterk genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen, zich verzamelen bij de Hogesteen..." Bliksemster's aanzoek galmde over de open plek van het kamp, Maanpels en de rest liep naar de Hogesteen. Moskit greep zijn kans en rende haar achterna... Maar hij werd al snel tegengehouden door Taanvlek. "En waar denk jij naartoe te gaan?" vroeg Taanvlek al snauwend. "Het is in orde Taanvlek, de kitten hoort bij mij..." zei Maanpels curieus tegen Taanvlek. Opeens werd Moskit weer duidelijk wie eigenlijk wel voor hem stond, hij keek Maanpels even aan en daarna weer Taanvlek, en toen weer naar Maanpels... Hij was stomverbaasd en kon geen woord meer uit zijn mond krijgen. "Vandaag is een zeer belangrijke dag..." Bliksemster's woord deed Moskit zijn vacht tintelen. "Moskit, Steenkit, Mistkit, jullie mogen naarvoren komen..." Alle drie de kittens rende naarvoren. Bliksemster vervolgde zijn zin... "Vlekstaart, jij wordt de mentor van Miskit, ik wil dat jij de kennis van onze Clanvoorouders doorgeeft aan deze leerling... "Lappenpels, dit is jouw eerste leerling, ik wil dat jij Steenkit het Donderteretorium leert verkennen en hem de nodige leerstof geeft die jij van Kleinoor kreeg... "En tenslotte, Maanpels, jij wordt de mentor van Moskit, leer hem jouw snelheid en kennis"... De hele clan riep: Mospoot! Steenpoot! Mistpoot! "jullie drie houden vannacht de wacht!" Riep Bliksemster voor hij in zijn hol verdween, net als de rest van de clan... En trots liepen ze alle drie naar de doorntunnel. Eenmaal daar vloog de tijd voorbij, het was donker en zilverpels was zeer gemakkelijk te zien. Mospoot vroeg zich af hoe fier de Sterrenclan wel niet zou moeten zijn op hem, tot opeens... In de verte zag hij iets bewegen, een flits, vaag en snel... En toen nog twee andere bewegingen. zou Mistpoot het ook gezien hebben? "Nee natuurlijk niet, muizenbrein dat ik ben, ik beeld het me maar in." Hij zette de gedachte uit zijn hoofd. Het duurde niet lang voor hij het alweer zag, opeens zag hij Mistpoot haar staart dik worden en hoe haar haren overeind kwamen. "Zag jij dat ook?":vroeg Mistpoot. De flitsen kwamen steeds dichterbij, maar toch konden ze niet zien wat het was. Van schrik ging Steenpoot Lappenpels halen. En daar stonden ze dan, Mistpoot en Mospoot, alletwee geen benul wat gaande was. Opeens hoorde ze iemand schreeuwen: "Gevonden!" Het was Rookpoot die samen met Rozenstaart door de tunnel renden, regelrecht naar de hoop verse prooi. "Ik zij toch dat ik die eekhoorn wel te pakken zou krijgen!":hoorde hij Rookpoot roepen tegen Rozenstaart. Toen zag Mospoot Steenpoot samen met Lappenpels naar de doorntunnel rennen. "Wat is hier gaande?!":riep Lappenpels. "Kijk, Rozenstaart is samen met Rookpoot gaan jagen en Dauwbloem is samen met Lijsterpoot kruiden aan het zoeken... er is niets om jullie zorgen over te maken, maar als we aangevallen worden moet je me komen halen, begrepen?" { Wordt Vervolgd }